Pari Stupide et Douche Ecossaise
by Wynhilde
Summary: Alors… Disons que Drago fait un pari stupide : il a une semaine pour parvenir à mettre Granger dans son lit. Mais quand on s’amuse à faire des drôles de mélange – genre : Elixir d’Aphrodite Veritaserum – fatalement, les choses se compliquent !… DM/HG
1. Dix Gallions et un Gage

**1. Dix Gallions et un Gage… (Prologue)**

Tout avait commencé par un pari stupide.

D'ailleurs, les paris sont très souvent stupides.

Mais c'était la faute de Goyle.

Drago n'y était pour rien.

Enfin presque.

o§§O§§o

Bref, ce jour là, quand il avait pénétré dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards pour y retrouver ses amis, la première phrase qui avait frappé ses oreilles était la suivante :

_ Granger ? Ouais, elle est bonne ! D'ailleurs c'est un bon coup aussi !...

Celui qui avait proféré une telle absurdité n'était nul autre que Grégory Goyle. Drago avait failli s'étouffer sur place. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'asseoir, Crabbe avait demandé, un éclair d'intérêt passant dans ses yeux chassieux :

_ Ah ouais ? Comment tu le sais ?

Drago avait pris place dans un fauteuil, feignant le désintérêt total.

_ Ben je me la suis faite !

_ Non ?! s'exclama Crabbe, la surprise lui donnant l'air encore plus stupide qu'à l'habitude.

Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir navré. Ses _amis ?_ En fait, il n'avait pas d'amis…

Goyle avait répliqué, particulièrement satisfait de son petit effet :

_ Et ouais, mon pote ! Dans la bibliothèque…

Théodore Nott avait levé un sourcil de son livre. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il avait déclaré suavement :

_ Mon pauvre Goyle… Je t'avais sous-estimé. Je pensais que tu ne connaissais pas l'existence du mot « bibliothèque ». Mais le jour où un type comme toi pourra s'approcher d'une fille comme Granger, les Veracrasses chanteront des romances pour que les Hippogriffes dansent des slows…

Goyle était resté la bouche grande ouverte, sans rien trouver à répliquer. C'est le moment que Blaise Zabini avait choisi pour intervenir.

_ Granger est vierge et souhaite le rester jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Et quand elle aura obtenu tous ses ASPICs avec mention Optimal, c'est à cet abruti de Weasley qu'elle offrira son corps…

Nott s'était tourné vers lui, toujours souriant :

_ Tu m'as l'air bien informé…

Zabini avait haussé les épaules avec un air de défi :

_ Y a pas de mal à se renseigner…

Cette fois, Nott avait franchement éclaté de rire.

_ J'hallucine ! Tu as essayé de te la faire, et tu t'es pris un monumental râteau, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise avait inspiré fortement par le nez, la mine furieuse.

_ N'importe qui se serait pris un râteau ! Moi, j'ai au moins eu le courage d'essayer…

Nott avait fait un geste évasif de ses longues mains blanches. Et il s'était tourné vers Drago.

_ Et bien, tu ne dis rien ? Est-ce que le sujet te tiendrait à cœur, par hasard ?...

Drago avait dû faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour rester impassible et ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

_ Je t'avouerais que tout cela me laisse assez indifférent. Et puis tu sais, aucune fille n'est capable de résister au célèbre charme maléfique des Malefoy… Granger, si je la voulais, je pourrais l'avoir, dès demain !

Zabini et Nott avaient échangé un regard ironique qui avait mis Drago particulièrement hors de lui.

_ Tu serais prêt à le parier ? avait demandé Zabini.

Les mains de Drago tremblaient de rage, mais quand il avait répondu, sa voix était ferme.

_ Disons une semaine. Une semaine, et je la mets dans mon lit.

_ Tenu.

_ Vous pariez quoi ? avait reniflé Crabbe.

_ De l'argent.

_ Un gage, avait ajouté Nott.

_ Dix Gallions, avait décidé Zabini.

Nott avait eu un sourire qui avait arraché un frisson à Drago.

_ Et si tu perds, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu iras lui faire une déclaration d'amour, à ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe, dans la Grande Salle, pendant le déjeuner… avait-il susurré.

La mâchoire de Drago s'était crispée, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

_ Très bien. Mais je vais gagner. Et ton gage à toi, ça sera de consoler Parkinson !...

Et puis il avait quitté la Salle Commune, l'air hautain.

Non, il n'avait pas d'amis.

Il avait des bouffons, qui lui servaient à l'occasion de souffre-douleur ou de gardes du corps. Crabbe et Goyle étaient parfaits dans ce rôle. Et sinon, il avait des rivaux.

Et des ennemis aussi, rectifia-t-il en pensant à Weasley et Potter, mais ça, ça faisait longtemps qu'il y était habitué. A la limite, il préférait.

oOo

Voilà comment ça s'était passé. Et maintenant, il lui restait moins de deux jours pour trouver une idée lumineuse et mettre Granger dans son lit. A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu. Mais après tout, personne n'avait dit qu'il devait la conquérir loyalement, n'est-ce pas ? Il était un Serpentard et les Serpentards triomphent des difficultés en les contournant, même si pour cela, ils doivent parfois emprunter un chemin particulièrement sinueux.

La voix criarde de Pansy Parkinson le ramena à la réalité.

_ Tiens, je t'ai beurré tes toasts mon Drakychou !...

Drago posa un regard froid sur la jeune fille qui l'admirait béatement. Ce n'est pas possible, pensa-t-il. Je me demande si elle se rend compte à quel point elle est pathétique… Il laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, pour se donner du courage. Puis il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire qu'il jugeait irrésistible. Pour Pansy, nul doute qu'il l'était.

_ Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

Elle s'étouffa presque dans sa hâte à lui répondre que c'était son plus cher désir. Drago s'efforça de ne pas rire en la voyant trépigner sur sa chaise.

_ J'ai oublié mon encrier dans mon dortoir. Va me le chercher, ordonna-t-il.

_ J'y cours, assura-t-elle de sa voix stridente.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant s'éloigner. Une voix ironique se chargea de lui rappeler ce qui causait son inquiétude :

_ N'ai pas l'air si satisfait de toi… A n'en pas douter, ça sera loin d'être aussi facile avec Granger…

Drago se tourna vers Nott, qui, décidément, l'agaçait au plus haut point ces derniers jours.

_ A ce propos, tu es au courant que le temps passe ? persifla son condisciple. Il te reste à peine deux jours pour la baiser, ta Sang-de-Bourbe !...

_ Théodore… Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de te montrer vulgaire ? rétorqua Drago en se forçant à prendre un ton détaché.

Il laissa à nouveau dériver son regard sur la table des Rouge et Or.

_ Et en ce qui concerne Granger… Figure toi que mon plan d'attaque est fin prêt, mentit-il. Ca va être une partie de plaisir – dans tous les sens du terme… Ne sois pas jaloux… je te raconterai !

Il se leva, sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répliquer.

_ Et puis si tu veux, tu peux commencer à te consoler avec Parkinson dès aujourd'hui… Je te la laisse avec plaisir !

Et il quitta la table sans un regard en arrière. En réalité, son plan commençait tout juste à germer. Heureusement, il savait très précisément où trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait eu une très bonne idée, l'année précédente, en se fabriquant un double magique illégal de la clé de l'armoire à poisons de Rogue. Sans qu'il l'ait calculé – ou peut-être que si – le Trio Infernal sortit de la Grande Salle précisément en même temps que lui, et ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans le couloir. Il leur jeta un regard plein de dépit et de rancœur. Mais aucun des trois amis ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Weasley venait de faire une blague – très drôle apparemment – et ils riaient tous aux éclats.

Drago ressentit un drôle de pincement au cœur. Il ignorait tout de cet élan chaleureux et joyeux que partageait les trois Gryffondors. Lui, quand il riait, c'était un rire froid et calculé, généralement parce qu'il se moquait de quelqu'un. Il chassa le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui, et s'obligea à penser quelque chose de positif : « Tu riras moins, ce soir, Granger, je t'en fais la promesse ». Les trois amis prirent la direction de leur dortoir, et Drago s'immobilisa malgré lui au beau milieu du couloir pour les regarder s'éloigner. Hermione était parvenue à mi-parcours, quand elle se retourna, apparemment sans raison. Elle ne riait plus, et le regard qu'elle posa sur Drago était grave, presque triste. Et puis, il crut la voir sourire. Lui sourire. Elle était loin, et il n'était pas sûr. Cela dura moins d'un quart de seconde. C'était un sourire étrange, ni moqueur, ni joyeux, presque un sourire d'excuse – de regret peut-être ?

En tout cas, c'est fort de ce sourire que Drago gagna la réserve du professeur Rogue. Il se posta devant l'armoire et l'ouvrit sans difficulté. Des centaines de petites fioles de différentes formes et couleurs remplissaient les étagères. Heureusement, elles étaient soigneusement étiquetées. Drago ne mit pas trop de temps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. En fait, une des petites bouteilles était même légèrement sur le devant par rapport aux autres, comme si elle avait voulu que Drago la trouve. Il sourit à ce signe encourageant. Quand il referma l'armoire, il y avait prélevé deux flacons. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant son premier cours. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre. Non seulement il risquait d'y tomber sur Pansy qui lui reprocherait à coup sûr son ingratitude, mais en plus il faisait beau, ce qui le décida à prendre le chemin du parc.

Il se réfugia sous un arbre qui le dissimulait en partie aux regards et sortit les deux fioles de sa cape. Il examina la première avec attention, la déboucha pour la respirer. Une odeur de muguet, qu'il reconnut pour être le parfum de sa mère, quelque chose de plus diffus, comme la senteur de terre mouillée d'un sous-bois en automne, et une fragrance différente encore, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il referma la petite bouteille avec attention. L'étiquette indiquait « Amortentia ». Il s'agissait du plus puissant des philtres d'amour. Il n'ouvrit pas l'autre flacon. Cette deuxième potion s'intitulait « Elixir d'Aphrodite ». Une potion de désir, très concentrée mais limitée dans le temps, et qui, contrairement à « Amortentia » n'agissait que sur les sens, et non sur les sentiments.

Drago resta un instant dubitatif en soupesant les deux bouteilles, se demandant de quelle potion il userait. Un mélange des deux ? Non, ça pouvait être dangereux. Tester Amortentia sur Granger était une idée fort plaisante mais… quelque part, ça lui faisait presque peur. Le problème avec les philtres d'amour, c'est qu'une fois le processus lancé, on ne maîtrisait plus rien. Et puis, par ailleurs, ça lui semblait quelque peu… déloyal. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que l'usage de l'Elixir d'Aphrodite l'était tout autant. Mais il savait qu'avec Amortentia, la jeune fille ne pourrait pas lutter. Et une victoire sans combat n'était guère satisfaisante. Drago fit la moue. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui l'arrêtait, car il n'aurait pas plus de mérite à conquérir Granger avec l'Elixir d'Aphrodite qu'avec Amortentia. Mais… Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas formulé en ces termes, mais en fait, ça le gênait de faire tomber Granger irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui pour une simple affaire de sexe. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas ? une simple affaire de sexe. Il haussa les épaules. C'était peut-être de sexe qu'il s'agissait, mais cette affaire était tout, sauf simple. Le mal qu'il risquait de causer à Hermione en lui faisant absorber cette potion semblait disproportionné par rapport aux bénéfices que lui-même en retirerait. Bref, il avait la sensation que l'amour était un sentiment qui le dépassait totalement, mais qu'il ne devait pas le… le « salir » avec ses petites manigances. Très clairement, il sentait que forcer Granger à tomber amoureuse de lui grâce à une potion, trafiquer ses sentiments en fait, c'était mal. Non qu'il se soit jamais réellement soucié de savoir si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal, pas plus qu'il se souciait du bien-être de Granger d'ailleurs, mais…

« Oh et puis ça suffit ! Assez tergiversé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier ! J'utiliserai l'Elixir, un point c'est tout !... » Drago se sentit instantanément mieux cette décision une fois prise. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se tourmenter ainsi pour des broutilles telles que le choix d'une potion. Et le plus difficile restait à faire. Il ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour se retrouver seul avec Granger afin de lui administrer la potion et profiter de ses effets. L'horloge retentit ; on l'entendait même du parc, à condition de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Drago sauta sur ses pieds. Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive après l'heure au cours de Rogue, ou bien celui-ci risquait de vouloir lire dans son esprit ce qui avait motivé son retard, et de découvrir ainsi comment il avait piraté son armoire… Et ça, c'était sûrement bien pire que de devoir dix Gallions à Zabini ou de répondre au gage de Nott… Drago se rappela soudainement que ledit gage était une déclaration d'amour à Hermione, en public, et il avala sa salive avec difficulté. En fait, il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui était le pire… Et il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à le découvrir.


	2. Les Manigances de Théodore

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fiction qui en comprendra 7 en tout. En espérant qu'il vous plaira...

**2. Les Manigances de Théodore…**

Néanmoins, malgré sa hâte à atteindre les cachots, il arriva le dernier. Et la seule place disponible qui restait était celle à coté de… Granger ! En temps normal, ça l'aurait sincèrement agacé, mais là, il devait bien reconnaître que ça l'arrangeait. Il prit donc place à côté de la jeune fille, tout en se forçant à arborer une mine légèrement dégoûtée. Hermione n'avait pas l'air décidée à s'en laisser conter, puisqu'à peine fut il assis qu'elle lui lança :

_ Si ça te va pas, tu peux toujours faire ta potion tout seul. En ce qui me concerne, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi !...

_ Granger… soupira-t-il. Ne sois donc pas si agressive…

Elle se retourna pour échanger un regard navré avec Ron et Harry. Comme Neville n'avait pas eu des résultats satisfaisants à ses BUSEs, il n'avait pu suivre le cours de potion avec les autres, et du coup, un des membres du trio se retrouvait seul à chaque séance. Cette fois-ci c'était Hermione. Mais d'habitude, Malefoy avait un partenaire. Quelqu'un devait être malade chez les Serpentards… A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un pénétra en trombe dans la pièce. La nouvelle arrivante parcourut les lieux du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la nouvelle place de Drago, et elle se précipita jusqu'à lui.

_ Oh mon Draky, excuse- moi !

Drago lui avait strictement interdit l'usage des surnoms débiles en public, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore monté jusqu'à son cerveau. Il réprima à peine une moue agacée. Elle enchaîna sans reprendre son souffle :

_ J'ai pas trouvé ton encrier dans ta chambre, alors j'ai été à l'intendance pour t'en acheter un autre, mais c'était fermé, alors…

Une voix froide interrompit sa diatribe :

_ Nul doute que vos aventures ne soient absolument passionnantes, Miss Parkinson, mais le cours est commencé. Veuillez rejoindre votre place.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, tandis que Drago sortait son encrier de son sac.

_ Merci Pansy, je l'ai retrouvé, l'informa-t-il non sans un certain sadisme.

En fait, il ne l'avait jamais perdu. Satisfait de son petit effet, Drago se rengorgeait tandis que Pansy allait s'asseoir, penaude. Mais il s'aperçut alors qu'Hermione le dévisageait, incrédule et choquée.

_ Quoi ! interrogea-t-il, immédiatement sur la défensive.

_ Non mais tu as vu la façon dont tu traites ta petite amie ! C'est absolument dégoûtant !...

_ Hé ! se récria-t-il. C'est pas ma petite amie !

Hermione haussa les épaules, l'air de s'en moquer éperdument.

_ Bon ben ton amie, alors ! C'est pas une façon de se comporter avec les gens !...

Drago se rembrunit et ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas non plus son amie, mais comment l'expliquer à Hermione ? Il fut arraché à ses pensées par Rogue qui notait la formule d'une potion au tableau. Un sourire quelque peu machiavélique naquit sur ses lèvres. Il savait comment se retrouver seul avec Granger ! En fait, c'était diaboliquement simple.

Ils commencèrent à préparer leur potion ensemble. C'était un breuvage de Non-Sens, inventé par un certain Lewis. Drago, en apparence, aidait Granger de son mieux. Mais dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, il rajoutait des ingrédients imprévus, dans le but de tout faire rater. Seulement, rien ne se passait. Et la potion avait précisément la teinte et la texture qu'elle devait avoir. Drago enrageait. « Pourquoi ça n'explose pas ? Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'explose pas ! » Quand ça se produisit enfin, il avait presque perdu espoir.

En fait, ça n'explosa pas réellement.

L'intérieur du chaudron se transforma en un tourbillon incandescent qui s'éleva jusqu'au plafond du cachot, laissant des marques de brûlé sur les poutres. Le jet de flammes dura peut-être trois ou quatre secondes, le temps que toute la potion soit consumée, puis s'éteignit de lui-même. Instinctivement, Drago avait attiré Hermione contre lui, avant de se jeter à terre, pour qu'ils ne soient pas blessés par le liquide en fusion. Lorsque ce fut fini, elle s'écarta vivement de lui, et se releva, furieuse. Elle lui lança un regard presque aussi meurtrier que le jet de flammes auquel ils avaient échappé.

Le chaudron avait entièrement fondu, et pris une forme des plus étranges : on aurait dit un objet d'art contemporain moldu. Rogue eut un sourire carnassier. Il se délectait visiblement de l'incident.

_ Mes compliments, Miss Granger. Vous serez consignée. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau dès ce soir pour effectuer votre retenue.

Hermione ne rétorqua rien. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était inutile. Mais il se passa quelque chose d'imprévu :

_ En fait, Professeur, je suis coupable aussi, énonça Drago d'une voix claire et bien timbrée.

Rogue lui jeta un regard stupéfait. En fait, toute la classe, Hermione comprise, lui jeta un regard stupéfait.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ? interrogea le Maître des Potions. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Est-ce que vous avez été aspergé par du Breuvage de Non-Sens ?...

Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pour une fois, la légendaire partialité de Rogue ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

_ Oui, oui, ça va… Mais…

_ Bon, très bien, coupa Rogue.

Après tout, si Malefoy avait envie d'être puni, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher.

_ Vous vous présenterez tout deux ici à 19 heures…

Drago retint de justesse un sourire de triomphe. Il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Nott. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air impressionné outre mesure. Il leva un sourcil méprisant, l'air de dire : « C'était ça, ton plan génial ?... ». Drago s'en moquait. Il avait son arme secrète : l'Elixir d'Aphrodite.

oOo

Drago se donnait un dernier coup de peigne face au grand miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait pris une douche, appliqué de l'after-shave sur ses joues fraîchement rasées, avait changé de chemise… Bref, il avait tout fait pour se rendre absolument irrésistible. Enfin… encore plus que d'habitude. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à une retenue avec Severus Rogue. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi nerveux, il le savait bien. Il s'inspecta une dernière fois dans la glace. Il était temps d'y aller. Il vérifia que la fiole d'Elixir était toujours dans sa poche et quitta la salle de bains. Pour se trouver nez à nez avec Nott. Celui-ci le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, de son air éternellement narquois, l'air de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose que vous ignorez, et que ça fait vraiment bien rire intérieurement. Drago sentit une violente bouffée de colère l'assaillir.

_ C'est beau l'espoir, railla Nott.

_ La jalousie te va mal, Théodore, répliqua Drago.

Il l'appelait par son prénom uniquement parce qu'il savait que ça l'énervait.

_ Allons, laisse-moi passer, et ne t'avises pas de me suivre… Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour les petits garçons…

_ C'est sûr… Tu risques de ne pas être beau à voir quand Granger en aura fini avec toi…

_ Ridicule ! hoqueta Drago.

Il traversa le couloir et se retourna, arrivé à la grande porte.

_ Merci pour tes encouragements… Je m'en souviendrais le jour où tu épouseras Parkinson…

Nott haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Drago pesta en refermant la porte : cet idiot l'avait mis en retard. Heureusement, il n'était pas très loin de la salle de Rogue. Il commença à marcher vite, puis abandonnant toute retenue, se mit à courir. Il était légèrement essoufflé lorsqu'il parvint à la salle de cours, pour constater que la porte était fermée à clé. « Bon sang ! C'est pas possible, j'ai dû me planter de salle ! » Il eut tout de même l'idée de consulter sa montre avant de repartir en courant. 18h55. Il n'était pas en retard, il ne s'était pas trompé de salle, il avait simplement cinq minutes d'avance. Il soupira. Tout ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. « Bon on se calme, essaya-t-il de se raisonner. Cette fille ne va pas te bouffer ! Et puis, avec l'Elixir, c'est moi qui contrôle la situation, non ? » Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de frémir de nervosité.

Allongée sur son lit, les bras en croix, Hermione Granger fixait le plafond. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle allait se rendre ou non à la retenue infligée par Rogue. Parce qu'elle avait très bien remarqué comment Malefoy avait tout fait pour transformer leur chaudron en lance-flammes. Au début, elle avait juste pensé qu'il voulait la faire punir pour se venger d'être obligé de passer le cours à ses côtés. Elle avait donc été très surprise de le voir s'accuser également. Mais elle avait rapidement compris qu'il avait agi ainsi pour avoir une occasion d'être seul avec elle. Et depuis le début de la matinée elle se demandait pourquoi sans avoir réussi à dégager une raison plausible. Peut-être aurait-elle dû en parler à Harry et Ron. Mais quelque chose, elle ne savait quoi, l'en avait empêchée. Peut-être la drôle de sensation qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsque Drago l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la protéger du chaudron en fusion. Elle chassa cette pensée idiote et se releva. Oui, elle allait s'y rendre, à cette retenue. Pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de foncer tête baissée vers le danger mais elle s'en moquait. Elle garderait constamment sa baguette à portée de main, et elle serait prudente. Elle était une Gryffondor et elle n'avait pas peur de Malefoy. Et elle voulait comprendre.

Moins le quart. Elle avait juste le temps de descendre si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

Il était déjà là quand elle arriva. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer d'être aimable, dans un premier temps. Néanmoins, sa voix était singulièrement froide lorsqu'elle articula :

_ Bonsoir, Malefoy.

Il sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner.

_ Bonsoir, répondit-il. Tu es en avance.

_ Toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle.

Et, sans plus s'occuper de lui, elle sortit un livre de sa besace, s'adossa au mur, et commença à le feuilleter, exactement comme s'il n'avait pas été là !... Drago ne supportait pas qu'on puisse l'ignorer. C'était le meilleur moyen pour le faire enrager à coup sûr. Seulement il ne voyait pas grand-chose à faire pour empêcher Hermione de trouver plus d'intérêt à son livre qu'à lui-même. Entamer une conversation sur la pluie et le beau temps ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son programme. La frustration menaçait de le submerger. « Sûr qu'elle fait semblant de lire, juste pour pas me regarder, juste pour me rendre dingue ! ».

Néanmoins, la situation présentait tout de même un avantage certain : il pouvait la détailler à loisir. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur son visage, si doux, si pur… Puis descendre : son menton, son cou… Les premiers boutons de son chemisier n'étaient pas fermés. Ce n'était pas un décolleté indécent, loin de là – Granger n'était pas vraiment du genre « indécente », fallait avouer – mais sa façon de dévoiler quelques centimètres carrés de peau nue, tout en cachant l'essentiel, ne faisait qu'accroître le désir de Drago de repaître ses yeux de la vue de cette poitrine qu'il devinait superbe. Il la voyait d'ailleurs se gonfler légèrement au gré de la respiration calme de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme, alors que lui-même bouillait littéralement sur place ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait, déjà, de se jeter sauvagement sur elle, de la plaquer contre le mur et de l'embrasser fiévreusement ? Et bien, déjà, la peur de se faire jeter lui nouait les entrailles. Et puis, de toute façon, Rogue allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Au moment précis où il pensait cela, Drago vit se profiler la haute silhouette du Maître des Potions à l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Le voilà, avertit-il Granger.

Celle-ci rangea son livre et se tint bien droite, l'air résigné. Rogue leur ouvrit la salle et les fit s'asseoir à la même table. Il fit apparaître deux énormes cartons remplis de documents à classer par ordre alphabétique.

_ Bien… dit-il… Vous devez pouvoir vous en sortir sans moi. J'avais prévu de rester pour vous surveiller, et empêcher que vous ne vous entretuassiez (1) mais…

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cette éventualité. Quel abruti ! Si Rogue était resté, cela aurait ruiné tous ses plans ! Son professeur poursuivait :

_ … mais votre camarade, Théodore Nott, m'a demandé de l'aider à revoir ses cours… Il souhaite devenir Préparateur en Potions, se rengorgea Rogue. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je vous laisse, donc. Mais ne faites pas n'importe quoi !...

Drago eut beaucoup de mal à empêcher son visage de prendre une expression interloquée. Nott ! Il s'était arrangé pour que Rogue ne soit pas sur leur dos ! Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien… L'entraide n'était pourtant pas une valeur à la mode, chez les Serpentards !…

__________________

Nda :

(1) Elle est-y pas mignonne tout plein cette forme verbale ? Y a que Rogue pour employer de tels subjonctifs, n'est-ce pas ?...

------------------------------

Par ailleurs, pensez à me laisser un petit commentaire.... Vous savez bien que les auteurs sont drogués à la review! (enfin, les autres, je sais pas, mais moi, c'est certain...!) Alors, s'il vous plait, prenez quelques secondes pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, on se sent tellement plus motivé quand on a des retours sur ce qu'on écrit! ^^


	3. Les Stratagèmes de Drago

**3. Les Stratagèmes de Drago…**

Les deux punis s'installèrent et commencèrent leur tâche, aussi répétitive que rébarbative. Drago était arrivé à la lettre C, et il n'osait toujours pas relever la tête de ses fiches. Son idée géniale ne lui semblait plus si infaillible que cela maintenant… Parce qu'il restait une difficulté majeure : comment faire ingurgiter l'Elixir à Granger, sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Malgré lui, il se redressa pour la regarder.

_ Non mais je rêve ! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'écrier.

Hermione avait ensorcelé ses documents pour qu'ils se rangent tout seuls pas ordre alphabétique, et s'était replongée dans son bouquin. A son tour, elle releva la tête, et le fixa, ennuyée :

_ Quoi ?

Drago manqua s'étouffer devant son absence totale de gêne.

_ Comment ça « quoi » ?!! Je… Tu… C'est interdit de faire ses punitions grâce à la magie !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_ Rogue n'en saura jamais rien… A moins que tu n'ailles le lui répéter, évidemment.

L'air de dire « et ça m'étonnerait pas tant que ça de ta part ». Drago en fut presque choqué. Elle avait vraiment une très mauvaise opinion de lui !

_ Bien sûr que non ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Il sauta sur ses pieds. Il venait d'avoir une idée parfaite pour exploiter au mieux la situation.

_ Ecoute, t'as qu'à enchanter mes feuilles, je vais nous chercher à boire, et on pourra bavarder pour passer le temps.

Hermione aurait voulu répliquer qu'elle préférait la compagnie de son livre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle hésita un instant, mais quand il revint avec deux verres, elle avait finalement jeté un sort de Classement Alphabétique à l'énorme tas de paperasse qui restait devant lui.

_ Merci, sourit-il.

Hermione en eut comme un coup au cœur. Quand il souriait, en disant quelque chose de gentil, on aurait dit quelqu'un de totalement différent. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'orgueilleux Malefoy, simplement à un beau blond très séduisant. Cependant, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Elle décida d'attaquer la première :

_ Tu voulais qu'on discute ? Très bien. Discutons alors !

Drago s'efforça de ne pas paraître décontenancé par son agressivité.

_ Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu t'es ingénié à transformé ma potion en torche explosive, ce matin ?

Le jeune homme avala sa salive avec difficulté.

_ Je n'ai pas…

_ Oh, ne mens pas, je t'en prie ! Je t'ai très bien vu. Tu n'arrêtais pas de rajouter des ingrédients au petit bonheur la chance et je devais travailler deux fois plus pour éviter la catastrophe ! Au final, je n'ai pas réussi…

Drago eut un sourire contrit.

_ Je me disais juste que ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir une occasion de faire un peu mieux connaissance…

Hermione semblait sur le point d'exploser, un peu comme leur chaudron le matin même.

_ Non mais tu te moques de qui, là ?

_ Personne, je…

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Non seulement ça fait sept ans qu'on se connaît, et ce que j'ai vu de toi pour le moment ne me donne nullement envie d'approfondir ! Mais surtout, ton comportement de ce matin était complètement irresponsable !!! Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un très gravement ! Si je m'étais penchée au-dessus, j'aurais pu mourir ! hurla-t-elle, proche de l'hystérie.

En fait, pensait-elle, si ce crétin ne m'avait pas retenue, ça serait certainement arrivé… Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, désireux qu'elle se calme.

_ Mais non, Hermione, voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises… Nous sommes dans le WWF (1) et une chose pareille n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Tu ne peux pas mourir dans une fiction où nous sommes censés finir ensemble !

Hermione ignora volontairement la référence méta-diégétique. Elle détestait quand ça faisait ça. Ça lui donnait l'impression désagréable de ne pas exister ailleurs que dans les imaginations perverties de quelques adolescentes attardées, étudiantes hystériques, mères de famille déjantées et autres auteuses (2) en mal de reconnaissance. Ce qui en fait était précisément le cas. Ce genre de bugs se produisait de temps en temps quand l'auteuse en question était particulièrement fatiguée, ou alors qu'elle culpabilisait parce qu'elle aurait dû être en train de bosser pour ses études, ou encore qu'elle était totalement surexcitée par la sortie imminente [plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!! plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!! plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!! plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!! plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!! plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!! plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!! plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!! plus que 4 jours, plus que 4 jours !!!!] du Tome 7. Ou encore un agréable et détonnant mélange des trois. Elle décida donc de passer outre. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement se dire que sa vie était suspendue aux caprices d'un disque dur et d'un logiciel de traitement de texte… Et elle choisit donc de se concentrer sur le reste de la phrase de Drago.

Il l'avait appelée par son prénom ! C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. [Enfin, si on excepte toutes les fois où c'est déjà arrivé avant dans le WWF ! Mais bon, Hermione ayant choisi d'ignorer les partages en trip de l'auteuse, on va continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était…] Malgré elle, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Et le beau blond se rapprochait dangereusement ! Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pour rétablir au plus vite une distance de sécurité.

_ Sérieusement, Hermione, tu n'as pas envie qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître ?

Elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point sa voix pouvait être sensuelle. Peut-être était-elle encore perturbée par l'intervention inopportune de l'auteuse, toujours est-il qu'elle se sentait faiblir. Mais au moment précis où elle allait répondre que oui, ça pourrait être bien qu'ils repartent sur de bonnes bases, Drago fit une bêtise. Stressé par la situation, il voulut aller trop vite.

_ Tu ne bois pas ton verre ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant le récipient incriminé.

Une alarme rouge vif qui clignotait à toute vitesse s'alluma dans le cerveau d'Hermione. Le piège était gros comme une maison. Elle trouva enfin la force de réagir. Et pointa sa baguette droit sur le Serpentard.

_ Non. C'est toi qui vas le boire !

Drago s'offusqua, protesta de son innocence, jura ses grands dieux qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle insinuait, mais rien n'y fit.

_ Ecoute, Malefoy, si tu veux pas te retrouver avec des oreilles qui traînent par terre ou des pustules à effet longue durée, tu vas être gentil, et tu vas boire ce truc… Ou alors je vais finir par croire que les effets en sont encore pires que tous les sortilèges que je pourrais t'infliger…

Elle avait l'air terriblement sérieuse. Ferme et inflexible. Ce qui la rendait plutôt sexy, il fallait bien l'avouer. Drago se maudit mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées à un moment pareil. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il but le jus de citrouille ou il avait versé l'Elixir d'Aphrodite. Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa. Enfin, rien de visible. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Drago pour éviter de laisser son regard dériver une fois de plus sur son décolleté ; Hermione pour essayer de détecter les premiers effets de la potion que Drago – elle n'en doutait pas – avait immanquablement versé dans son verre. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils commencèrent à se sentir tous deux un petit peu bêtes. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, certes. Hermione se mettait à douter d'avoir eu raison et Drago se disait que son plan génial s'était retourné contre lui en beauté. Sa baguette toujours pointée vers le jeune homme, elle finit par dire :

_ Bon, écoute, si tu me dis ce que c'était que cette potion, je te permettrais de prendre l'antidote.

Drago retint de justesse un gémissement.

_ Il n'y a pas d'antidote !

Hermione sentit la rage l'envahir.

_ Pas d'antidote ! Bravo, vraiment ! Ne jamais administrer une potion dont on ne connaît pas l'antidote ! C'est la première des règles ! Ou alors, tu voulais m'empoisonner, définitivement ?...

Drago grogna légèrement. (3) Ce qu'elle pouvait l'exciter, heu… l'énerver, avec ses petits airs supérieurs et sa certitude d'avoir toujours raison. Même si actuellement, elle avait effectivement raison, mais ça, il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde.

_ Il n'y a pas d'antidote pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de potion ! mentit-il en haussant un peu le ton, comme si le fait de crier allait transformer ses mensonges en vérités.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération. Bon dieu ! ce qu'elle était désirable comme ça, dans sa trop sage tenue d'écolière, un poing sur la hanche, l'autre tenant toujours fermement sa baguette, et un air de défi sur le visage.

_ Je peux m'asseoir, demanda Drago, d'une voix radoucie.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et il regagna sa chaise avec soulagement. Il commençait à avoir chaud mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'ôter sa cape, car celle-ci dissimulait ce que son pantalon ne suffirait plus à cacher.

_ Je repose la question.

Hermione parlait lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un attardé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre ?

_ Rien. Du jus de citrouille !

Sur un point, Drago n'avait pas menti. Il n'y avait pas d'antidotes à proprement parler aux potions de désir. Mis à part l'assouvissement pur et simple du désir en question. En fait, c'était _elle_, l'antidote. Il pouvait tout simplement se lever et la prendre, là, sur une table, sans autre forme de procès. Non seulement ça la ferait taire, mais à lui, ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Sans compter ce satané pari qui était maintenant devenu le cadet de ses soucis. Drago retint un gémissement causé par l'image plus que suggestive que venait de faire naître ses pensées. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

D'abord parce que ce n'aurait pas été très galant...

Et puis surtout parce que Granger était armée, et qu'elle savait se défendre !

Drago inspira à fond et s'efforça de se calmer. Bon. Pour le moment, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. En fait, comme il désirait déjà beaucoup Granger en temps normal, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Enfin, c'était beaucoup plus dur, (4) là, mais il lui fallait bien faire avec. Il lui suffisait juste de tenir jusqu'à ce que Rogue revienne, et après, il n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul, après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois ! Le retour de Rogue n'allait plus tarder, n'est-ce pas ? Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre. Diantre ! (5) Il restait encore au moins une heure et demi ! Il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir ! Pas dans ces conditions ! Si ! Il fallait qu'il tienne ! Il était un Malefoy, que diable ! (6) Et un Malefoy savait contrôler ses pulsions, tout comme ses émotions… Hermione se rapprocha de lui, pointant toujours sa baguette dans sa direction. « Si seulement elle la lâchait, je la renverserais sur la table la plus proche, je lui arracherais son chemisier, je couvrirais sa poitrine de baisers, je… » La voix douce, un peu inquiète, de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées sulfureuses.

_ Drago, tu transpires, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… Si tu me dis ce que tu as pris, je ferais mon possible pour t'aider à aller mieux…

Drago ne put retenir un sourire mauvais. S'il lui disait ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour « l'aider à aller mieux », ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire !... Sa gentillesse était touchante, mais dans l'état dans lequel il était, ça l'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose. Il répondit beaucoup plus méchamment qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

_ Ta gueule, Granger ! J'ai rien pris du tout, je te dis ! Alors lâche moi, tu veux ?!!

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Il n'allait quand même pas se foutre de sa gueule indéfiniment ! C'était au tour d'Hermione d'agir inconsidérément. Elle voulait des réponses, et elle allait les avoir. Sans quitter Malefoy des yeux ni de la baguette, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue. Heureusement, elle savait où il cachait sa réserve de potions préférées. Elle revint jusqu'à la table de Drago, armée d'une minuscule fiole où se trouvait un liquide transparent.

Du Veritaserum.

Elle en versa une seule goutte dans l'autre verre, celui de Drago, celui qui, jusqu'à maintenant, ne contenait que du jus de citrouille.

_ Bois ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago, dont les joues s'étaient progressivement empourprées, pâlit soudainement.

_ Hermione ! suffoqua-t-il. Tu… tu peux pas faire ça.

_ Ah oui ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment très, très, en colère.

_ Alors… Laisse moi réfléchir… Tu transformes mon chaudron en lance-flammes, ensuite, tu t'accuses pour te faire punir avec moi, enfin, tu me ramènes un verre empoisonné, et tu penses sincèrement un seul instant que je vais te croire quand tu dis qu'il n'y a rien dedans ! Je ne suis pas STUPIDE ! hurla-t-elle.

Drago baissa les yeux. Même Pansy aurait eu des doutes. Et contrairement à cette dernière, Hermione était très intelligente.

_ En plus regarde-toi ! Tu trembles, tu transpires ! Il suffit de te voir pour comprendre que tu as pris quelque chose !

Elle s'approcha très près du garçon, toujours assis, et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur son cou, faisant instantanément rougir la peau blanche et veloutée. En temps normal, peut-être que Drago aurait tenté de lui arracher son arme. Mais là, il avait bien trop de mal à rester concentré sous l'effet conjugué de l'Elixir et du trouble dans lequel le plongeait la proximité inédite de la jeune fille. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Drago crut qu'il allait défaillir. Ça ne s'arrangea pas quand Hermione pressa le verre contenant le Veritaserum contre ses lèvres. Il ne lui aurait jamais imaginé ce petit côté dominateur, mais, somme toute, ça lui allait très bien.

_ Tu risques de ne pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre, prévint-il.

_ Bois, intima-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

A vrai dire, il n'avait guère le choix. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et elle inclina le verre au fur et à mesure pour qu'il le vide jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Hermione fit deux pas en arrière.

_ Maintenant, tu vas répondre à mes questions…

Sa voix n'avait rien de triomphal. En fait, Hermione avait un peu honte d'en être arrivée à cette extrémité. Même très honte. Mais la façon dont il se comportait avec elle, ce mélange de provocation et de séduction, ça la rendait littéralement folle ! Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait ! Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité ! Elle voulait des réponses. Qu'avait-il voulut faire en l'attirant ici ? Qu'y avait-il dans ce maudit verre ? Que signifiait ce comportement ambigu ? Avait-elle raison de soupçonner…

Mais la plainte sourde qui s'exhala des lèvres de Drago lui fit comprendre qu'elle risquait tout compte fait de ne pas les avoir, ses réponses. Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, comme en proie à une soudaine douleur et glissa de sa chaise pour s'effondrer à terre. Hermione poussa un léger cri d'effroi et laissa tomber sa baguette. Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il se tordait sur le sol, et semblait en proie à une violente souffrance.

_ Drago, Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Drago, tu m'entends ?

Elle voulut le toucher mais il recula vivement. Elle se tordit les mains de désespoir. « _Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?…_ »

_ Drago ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!!

La panique transparaissait nettement dans sa voix.

______________________

**Nda :**

(1) WWF = Wonderful World of Fanfictions. Expression mise à jour par Damoiselle Lylène et moi-même.

(2) Je suis bien consciente qu'il existe aussi des auteurs masculins, mais primo, ils sont quand même moins nombreux, et secundo, à ma connaissance, c'est pas des Drago-Hermione, qu'ils écrivent… On est bien d'accord, ils ont tort, mais bon… Mdr.

(3) J'y peux rien moi ! Le désir fait juste ressortir un peu son animalité…

(4) Non mais vous avez vraiment l'esprit pervers ma parole ! C'est terrible ça, de voir des double sens partout ! Je voulais simplement dire « difficile ». Comment ça, pourquoi j'ai pas écrit « difficile », alors ? Ben parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça, non ? ^^

(5) Vous m'excuserez, mais je trouve que « Diantre !» fait plus stylé que « Putain ! »… [Je suis terrible moi ! Quand j'ai commencé avec les petites notes, je peux plus m'arrêter !]

(6) Hé ! hé ! « Que diable ! » c'est pas mal, non plus, dans le genre expression à la con ! [Bon, d'accord je me tais !... Jusqu'à la prochaine petite note ! ^^ ]

-------------------------------

Bon, comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, ce chapitre a été écrit durant l'été 2007… Et oui, ça commence à remonter !

Et la suite est toute prête et frétillante sur mon disque dur… n'attendant plus que mon bon vouloir pour apparaître en ligne…

Vous avez vu que je n'ai pas menti en parlant du pouvoir motivant des reviews, le chapitre 3 a été bien plus rapide à venir que le 2 il me semble… Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !… ;-)


	4. Chaud extrême Scène érotique I

**4. « Chaud extrême…» _(Scène érotique, première)_**

_ Ce n'est pas mal du tout, ma foi… Vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, Théodore.

Nott sourit des encouragements de son professeur. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui pour revoir ses cours. Il maîtrisait parfaitement les 247 Potions de Niveau Avancé que l'on exigeait de tout candidat au C.P.P. (Concours de Préparateur en Potions). C'est vrai qu'il avait un peu plus de mal avec les Cinq Elixirs Suprêmes. Mais tout de même, celui d'Aphrodite, qu'il avait effectué en début de semaine avait été une réussite totale. Donc, s'il avait demandé à Rogue de venir l'assister, ce n'était pas réellement parce qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Mais il devait le retenir loin de sa classe pour laisser le champ libre à Malefoy…

Rogue sourit. Il aimait bien Théodore. Il avait un peu l'impression de se revoir au même âge.

_ Très bien. Et maintenant, citez-moi les trois ingrédients utilisés pour…

Rogue s'interrompit. Son miroir-alarme de poche venait de vibrer.

_ Excusez-moi une minute, je vous prie.

Il se pencha sur le petit miroir et manqua s'étouffer au vu de la scène que celui-ci lui transmettait en direct. Drago Malefoy, écarlate, se roulait sur le sol de sa salle de classe. Et Granger, agenouillée à côté de lui, semblait complètement désemparée. Le miroir ne transmettait pas le son, mais Rogue devina que Drago était en train de crier, quant à Granger, il lui sembla qu'elle pleurait.

_ Je suis désolé. Il faut que je regagne ma classe.

Et sans perdre davantage de temps, Rogue quitta le dortoir de son élève.

Nott se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir de découragement. Mais quel boulet ! Mais quel boulet ! Non mais vraiment ! Il lui avait mâché tout le travail. Il avait lui-même préparé avec soin l'Elixir d'Aphrodite. Ensuite, il avait mentionné le fameux Elixir, au cours d'une conversation, au petit-déjeuner, en présence de Malefoy, et en avait soigneusement décrit les effets. Parce que bien sûr, cet abruti n'avait pas réussi à penser par lui-même à utiliser une potion ! De toute façon, il aurait été incapable de la fabriquer… Nott avait même été jusqu'à glisser, comme par inadvertance qu'il avait rangé le fruit de son labeur dans l'armoire de Rogue. Ensuite, le matin même, il s'était arrangé pour faire retarder Pansy lors de son passage à l'intendance, priant pour que Granger soit seule en cours, et que Malefoy ait la bonne idée de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Toutes les conditions étaient donc réunies pour que… Et ben non ! Ce crétin de Malefoy avait trouvé le moyen de tout faire foirer ! Au lieu de répondre de son mieux aux désirs d'une Granger déchaînée par l'Elixir d'Aphrodite, il se roulait par terre en criant de douleur pour on ne savait quelle mystérieuse raison… Tout d'un coup, Nott fut pris d'une crainte affreuse. Et si jamais il s'était trompé ! S'il avait confondu l'Elixir d'Aphrodite avec celui de Bacchus ? Ou pire, avec celui d'Hadès !... Mais non. Il se revoyait clairement en train de préparer la fameuse potion, le livre ouvert à la bonne page. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il ne se trompait jamais.

Et puis, de toute façon, c'était Granger qui était sensée avoir absorbée l'Elixir, pas Malefoy… Alors, que signifiait tout ceci ?!?

o§O§o

Drago avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser en milliards de petits éclats, douloureusement acérés. Il allait mourir, oui, il allait mourir, il le sentait. Une étrange vague brûlante le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Non, il n'allait pas mourir :

_ **Je vis !!!** s'écria-t-il. (1)

Et juste après, il fut pris d'une nouvelle convulsion :

_ **Je meurs** !!!

En fait, Drago ne mourait pas. Simplement, l'Elixir d'Aphrodite conjuguée au Veritaserum avait un effet imprévu et particulièrement spectaculaire.

Il avait un orgasme.

Seulement, ce n'était pas un orgasme ordinaire. Au lieu de durer quelques brèves fractions de seconde d'extase, et d'être concentré sur les terminaisons nerveuses de son sexe, le phénomène s'éternisait maintenant depuis trois bonnes minutes. Mais surtout, il agissait sur l'ensemble de son réseau nerveux, sur la moindre cellule de son corps, sur tout son être dans sa globalité la plus totale. En ce moment, il n'y avait pas une seule parcelle du corps de Drago Malefoy qui ne soit soumise à un plaisir intense. Dit comme ça, ça avait sans doute l'air très sympathique. En réalité, c'était tout bonnement insoutenable. Et Drago comprit dans un éclair de lucidité que si ça durait trop longtemps, ça le conduirait à la folie pure et simple aussi sûrement que le sortilège Doloris qu'affectionnait sa tante Bella.

_ **Je me brûle et me noie,** haleta-t-il. **La vie m'est et trop molle et trop dure**.

Hermione sursauta.

Là, il allait vraiment très mal.

Comment expliquer autrement qu'il se mette à réciter un sonnet d'une grande poétesse de la Renaissance… Elle voulut s'approcher, poser sa main sur son front, comme si cela avait pu l'apaiser ; mais il roula sur lui-même pour lui échapper. Et poussa un long cri inarticulé qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille. Il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir atrocement. Si elle avait su qu'en fait, il prenait un pied monumental ! Mais c'est vrai que quand on les ressentait avec cette intensité là, le plaisir et la douleur devenaient de proches parentes. Drago lui-même n'aurait su dire s'il appréciait l'expérience.

Il haletait, suffoquait, hurlait, s'étouffait, s'étranglait, hurlait. Hurlait…

Se raidissait, se détendait, se contractait, se relâchait, se tordait, s'apaisait, se crispait…

Prononçait des paroles inintelligibles, incohérentes…

Et quelques vers de poésie classique venus d'on ne savait où, mais assez bien adaptés à la circonstance :

_ **J'ai grands ennUUUUUUUIIIs ahhhh, oh ! entremêlés de jOOOOOIIIEUUHHHHHH AH MON DIEU !!!!** Tout à un coooooooouuuuup ! **je ris et je lAAAAArmOOOOOOOIEUUUUHHHHHHHHHH **

Il essaya de se redresser et de reprendre son souffle, mais, peine perdu, une nouvelle vague le fit se réécrouler à terre.

_ **Et en plaisiIiIiIiIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirRRRrrrrrR, maint grief tourment j'endUUUUUUUUUUREUUUUUUUUUUHHH ! Mon bien s'en vAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAA et à jamais il dUUUUUUUUUUUREUUUUUUUUHH !** (2)

Comme Hermione essayait à nouveau de s'approcher de lui, il trouva la force de se relever. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que si elle le touchait, ça risquait d'être dangereux. Il se raccrocha à la table et heurta par mégarde le livre que la jeune fille y avait laissé. A peine l'eut-il touché que le volume prit feu. Le simple contact de sa main – brûlante, il faut dire – le fit s'embraser, et en à peine quelques secondes, il fut instantanément consumé. Hermione en fut estomaquée.

Qu'il se roule par terre en hurlant du Louise Labé, passe encore !

Mais qu'il fasse un autodafé avec ses propres bouquins, là, c'était plus possible !

Elle devait agir. Elle ramassa sa baguette et lança le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit.

_ FLOCONEM !

Quand Rogue pénétra dans la pièce, un étrange blizzard s'était levé dans sa classe, Granger claquait des dents, et Drago, recouvert d'une bonne couche de neige, semblait délirer.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ICI ?!!! hurla-t-il en se tournant exclusivement vers Granger, comme si elle était la seule responsable de tout ceci.

Et en fait, c'était exactement ce que Rogue avait envie de penser, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… Les larmes aux yeux, elle se releva et se précipita vers lui, cherchant désespérément du secours.

_ C'est Drago… Il ne va pas bien !... balbutia-t-elle.

Rogue retint un mouvement d'impatience.

_ Oui, ça je vois bien, merci Granger. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? interrogea-t-il avec hargne.

Hermione ravala ses sanglots et tenta de s'expliquer au mieux.

_ Et ben… Il a bu une potion, je sais pas ce que c'était… Et après, et après, il a pris du Veritaserum, et…

Rogue lui jeta un regard qui aurait fait geler de la lave en fusion. Ce dont Drago aurait eu bien besoin, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait.

_ Etes vous en train de me dire, Miss Granger, que Drago Malefoy a pris, _volontairement_, et, _tout seul_, une potion inconnue _puis_ du Veritaserum ?...

_ Heu, non… gémit-elle. En fait, en fait c'est ma faute. C'est moi,… c'est moi qui l'ai forcé parce que...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot.

_ Vous avez fait quoi ?!!! Vous êtes complètement inconsciente, ma parole !

Rogue était vraiment furieux de chez furieux. Même Hermione, à qui il s'en prenait pourtant souvent, ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

_ Je… je suis désolée ! renifla-t-elle.

_ Ah ça ! Vous pouvez l'être ! rugit le Maître des Potions. Et cette neige, là, partout, c'est quoi au juste ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la classe. Il n'avait jamais fait très chaud dans les cachots. Mais maintenant, ça ressemblait plus à la Sibérie qu'à une salle de cours.

_ C'est, c'est Drago… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Il semblait brûler, alors, j'ai voulu le refroidir…

Rogue secoua la tête, comme blasé par tant de stupidité. Il se contenta de lever la main gauche, et toute la neige disparut. Y compris celle qui s'était accumulée en congère autour de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci se tordit sur lui-même, étendit la main, qui rencontra par inadvertance le pied d'une chaise.

Qui se transforma instantanément en charbon de bois.

Rogue pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était en train d'analyser une expérience particulièrement passionnante.

_ Effectivement… murmura-t-il. C'est intéressant…

Hermione se jeta à genoux à côté de Drago, en prenant garde, toutefois, à ne pas le toucher. Elle tourna son visage ruisselant de larmes vers son Professeur, et hurla d'une voix hystérique :

_ Mais enfin ! Faites quelque chose ! Il va mourir !!!!

Rogue eut une expression agacée. Ce n'était pas à cette pimbêche de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il leva sa baguette d'un air ennuyé, prononça une formule qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à comprendre et soudainement, le corps de Drago fut enveloppé d'une sorte de nuée glaciale, d'un bleu électrique. Comme si l'air était soudainement devenu si froid que la glace ne parvenait même plus à se solidifier et restait à l'état gazeux. Et en fait, c'était précisément ce qui se passait. Et puis, Rogue fit léviter le corps de Drago et sortit de la salle sans un regard de plus pour Hermione.

___________________________

Nda :

Tous les passages en gras sont extraits du Sonnet VIII des Œuvres Poétiques de Louise Labé. (éd. Poésies/Gallimard p. 116)

Ce qui fait que Drago a vraiment la classe, c'est que même dans ces circonstances, heu, particulières, il scande correctement ses vers : 4/6, 4/6, 4/6… Non, y a pas à dire, c'est beau d'avoir le sens du rythme poétique…

--------------------------

Bon, un chapitre tous les deux jours, c'est honnête comme rythme de publication, non ? Et maintenant, vous savez comment maintenir ma motivation à son maximum…

*sourire enjôleur et regard faussement innocent*


	5. Réunion d'urgence du personnel

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée, j'avais tablé sur un chapitre tous les deux jours, ou quelque chose comme ça, et force est de constater qu'on en est assez loin. Vous m'en voyez navrée. Je sais qu'on s'en fout de ma vie, mais cette année, je suis en Allemagne, et c'était le Carnaval, et le Carnaval en Allemagne, c'est… très accaparant. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu des masses de temps à passer derrière mon PC.

Cela dit, voici enfin le chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Comme toujours, les reviews sont plus que très bienvenues.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

**5. Réunion d'urgence du personnel enseignant _(Intermède)_**

La jeune fille se pelotonna sur elle-même, ne cherchant plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle avait tué Drago Malefoy ! Il allait mourir, et c'était de sa faute. Un gémissement involontaire franchit ses lèvres. Tout ça à cause de son orgueil ! De son irrépressible besoin de toujours tout savoir ! Y compris les secrets de Drago. Et son envie de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui cachait l'avait conduite à commettre une terrible erreur. Elle en avait oublié une règle de sécurité fondamentale. Ne jamais administrer à quelqu'un deux potions différentes dans un laps de temps inférieur à deux heures, tant qu'on n'était pas certain que les deux potions ne risquaient pas d'interagir entre elles ! Et à plus forte raison quand on ignorait même quelle était l'une des deux potions !

Mais aussi, c'était la faute de Drago ! Il n'avait qu'à lui dire ce qu'il y avait dans ce satané verre, et jamais elle ne l'aurait forcé à prendre du Veritaserum ! Un hoquet d'horreur pure la traversa. Du Veritaserum ! Elle l'avait obligé à boire du Veritaserum ! Cette potion extrêmement puissante était soumise à un usage très strict. Elle n'était censée être utilisée que dans le cas d'enquêtes très particulières, menées avec l'approbation du Ministère. En aucun cas, on ne pouvait s'en servir comme l'avait fait Hermione ! C'était totalement illégal. Et en plus, ça risquait bien d'être fatal à Drago.

Drago !...

Hermione essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, dans un mouvement presque rageur. Ce n'était pas en s'apitoyant sur son sort qu'elle pouvait lui être utile… Elle se releva, un peu chancelante, mais très décidée. Rogue l'avait à coup sûr emmené à l'Infirmerie. Il fallait qu'elle l'y rejoigne. Elle quitta la salle en courant.

o§§O§§o

Dans la petite salle annexe à l'Infirmerie, les Professeurs Rogue et Mac Gonagall, ainsi que l'Infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, étaient attablés autour d'un thé, la mine préoccupée.

_ Une Potion de Désir… répéta Mac Gonagall, très lentement. Vous en êtes sûrs ?

_ Absolument, assura l'Infirmière.

_ Et pas n'importe laquelle ! renchérit Rogue. L'Elixir d'Aphrodite ! La plus puissante de toutes !

Minerva porta la main à sa bouche dans un geste horrifié.

_ J'ai vérifié, assenait Rogue. Il en manque justement un flacon dans ma réserve…

Le Professeur de Métamorphoses secoua la tête, affligée.

_ Mais enfin ! Pourquoi Miss Granger aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?!

La Guérisseuse eut un petit sourire, presque amusé.

_ Et bien, logiquement, ce type de potions produit… un certain effet… Lorsqu'une fille en fait prendre à un garçon…c'est généralement parce qu'elle souhaite…

_ Merci, Pomona ! la coupa Mac Gonagall, très sèche.

Non mais vraiment ! Est-ce qu'elle donnait l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on lui explique les choses de la vie ?! Evidemment qu'elle voyait à quoi pouvait servir une Potion de Désir ! La question n'était pas là :

_ Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi Miss Granger en aurait-elle fait absorber à Mr. Malefoy…

_ Et bien comme je le disais…

Mais avant que l'Infirmière ait pu finir sa phrase, Minerva avait fini par entrevoir ce que cela pouvait signifier.

_ Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous voulez dire… ?! Vous pensez sincèrement que… !? Miss Granger, et… Malefoy ??!! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible.

Rogue coula sur elle un long regard froid et dénué d'émotions.

_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Minerva : vous avez une certaine tendance à idéaliser votre élève…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, il enchaînait, d'un ton sans appel :

_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Miss Granger dévaliserait mon armoire à potions pour se livrer à des activités plus que douteuses…

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, Minerva baissa la tête. Elle savait bien que son élève n'avait pas toujours été irréprochable.

_ Mais à vrai dire, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous. Je ne pense pas que Granger ait volontairement administré l'Elixir à Mr. Malefoy…

Minerva Mac Gonagall releva les yeux vers lui.

_ Tout d'abord, parce que Granger a été incapable de me dire quelle potion il avait pris, et vu son inquiétude, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait menti… Et surtout, parce que si elle avait voulu utiliser l'Elixir sur Mr. Malefoy pour combler ses désirs refoulés…

Minerva ne put retenir un petit hoquet choqué.

_ … je disais donc, l'Elixir, pour combler ses violents et _luxurieux_ désirs _refoulés_ – Rogue prenait un plaisir visible à choquer sa collègue – et bien, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi elle lui aurait ensuite fait ingurgiter du Veritaserum…

Minerva s'autorisa un petit soupir satisfait.

_ Bien. Nous disons donc que tout cela s'est produit par un malheureux concours de circonstances…

Rogue se racla la gorge avec délectation.

_ Je n'irais tout de même pas jusque là… Après tout, Granger était tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, lorsqu'elle lui a versé le Veritaserum – qu'elle a volé, je le répète, dans mon bureau.

Comme Mac Gonagall allait répliquer qu'après tout, il n'avait pas à laisser deux élèves seuls dans une pièce où il conservait des préparations aussi dangereuses, Mrs Pomfresh se décida à intervenir.

_ Bon… Peu importe les responsabilités… Ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est parvenir à… soulager Mr. Malefoy…

Minerva se raidit :

_ Vous savez comment faire, j'imagine…

Difficile de savoir auquel de ses deux collègues elle s'adressait. Ce fut Rogue qui répondit :

_ En vérité, il n'existe pas réellement d'antidote à une Potion de Désir. Or c'est bien de cela que souffre Mr. Malefoy, mille fois décuplé par l'ajout du Veritaserum…

Minerva connaissait suffisamment le sombre Directeur de Serpentard pour savoir qu'il prenait plaisir à l'inquiéter, mais qu'il allait malgré tout lui apprendre qu'il existait une solution… Sinon, il aurait été beaucoup plus affecté. Elle avait raison, car Rogue, après un petit silence parfaitement maîtrisé, reprit :

_ Et la seule solution pour l'arracher à son état, c'est de lui permettre d'assouvir ce désir…

Minerva manqua s'étouffer. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça ! Non, bon d'accord, en fait elle s'y était attendue depuis le début, mais elle aimait bien son personnage de veille fille un peu coincée. C'est d'une voix scandalisée qu'elle s'écria :

_ Mais enfin Severus, vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est une école, ici ! Pas… pas une _maison de passes_ !

L'Infirmière et Severus échangèrent un regard préoccupé. Pour une fois, la pudibonderie légendaire de leur collègue ne suffit pas à les dérider.

_ A vrai dire, Minerva, je crains que nous n'ayons guère le choix. Si l'état de Mr. Malefoy se prolonge trop longuement, il finira fatalement par être préjudiciable à sa santé…

_ En fait… insista l'Infirmière, ça pourrait même, au bout du compte, se révéler… mortel.

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall toussa pour dissimuler son embarras.

_ Bien… Et, hum ! où allons-nous trouver… une volontaire ?

Rogue soupira. Le problème était loin d'être simple.

_ S'il n'y avait que l'Elixir d'Aphrodite, la première venue ferait l'affaire… Mais le Veritaserum complique singulièrement les choses. Pour que ça fonctionne, il faut nécessairement que Mr. Malefoy soit… amoureux de la jeune fille.

Mac Gonagall lui jeta un regard interloqué. Peut-être que le mot « amoureux » dans la bouche de Rogue sonnait vraiment très bizarrement. Ou alors peut-être qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer que Drago puisse être amoureux de quiconque…

_ Ca change vraiment quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue s'accorda une seconde de réflexion.

_ En fait, pour lui… non. Mais c'est pour sa partenaire – si ce n'est pas la bonne – que l'expérience risque d'être singulièrement… douloureuse, vu la température à laquelle s'est élevée le corps de Mr. Malefoy…

Minerva ne put réprimer une expression singulièrement horrifiée. Sincère, cette fois.

Ils en étaient là de leurs réflexions, quand la porte de l'annexe s'ouvrit brusquement. Et une Hermione encore plus mal coiffée que d'habitude, et les joues humides de larmes s'engouffra dans la pièce. Où elle se posta devant Mac Gonagall et Rogue réunis, le menton tremblant :

_ Oh, je vous en prie, je sais que je mérite d'être renvoyée ! Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée. Mais laissez-moi rester jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Je vous en supplie. Laissez-moi rester à ses côtés !... Ne me renvoyez pas tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de le voir !...

Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Soucieuse de se dégager de toute responsabilité quant à la suite des évènements, l'Infirmière déclara :

_ Bon, et bien moi, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais… Je vous laisse. Si vous aviez besoin de moi, je suis dans mes appartements. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi je pourrais vous être utile…

Très clairement l'air de dire « quoi qu'il se passe, je m'en lave les mains… Je ne veux rien avoir à voir là-dedans ! » Et sans autre forme de procès, elle abandonna l'élève éperdue aux deux professeurs.

On ne renonce pas si facilement aux bonnes vieilles habitudes, et c'est de son ton le plus féroce que Rogue s'écria :

_ Granger ! Dites nous tout ! Que s'est-il passé ?!! Comment Malefoy s'est-il retrouvé à ingurgiter ces deux potions ?!!!

Minerva lui adressa un regard encourageant.

_ Allons, mon enfant, ne craignez rien… Racontez nous tout…

_ Et bien… Il a voulu me faire boire quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Comme je n'avais pas confiance, je l'ai forcé à le boire lui-même. Après l'avoir pris, il est devenu bizarre, mais il ne voulait toujours rien me dire… Alors, alors… je l'ai… je l'ai obligé…

_ A prendre du Veritaserum, conclut Rogue d'une voix sévère.

Hermione tenait à peine sur ses jambes tellement elle tremblait.

_ Oui, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Mais je voulais pas lui faire de mal, je vous le jure !...

Minerva et Severus échangèrent un regard étrange. Celui de Rogue était légèrement triomphant. Il semblait dire : « Et bien ! Voilà ! Nous le tenons notre Antidote ! ». Minerva, elle, était inquiète. Mais résignée.

Rogue sourit. Hermione se demanda ce qui lui semblait si incongru, et elle finit par comprendre que c'était parce que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le voyait sourire sans que ce soit par sadisme ou ironie. D'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna une porte.

_ Il est là… Vous pouvez aller le rejoindre…

A peine eut-elle refermé la porte que Minerva laissa éclater son inquiétude.

_ Oh Severus ! Vous croyez que nous avons bien fait ? Et si ce n'est pas elle ? Et si ça ne marche pas ?!...

Pour un peu, Severus se serait presque senti ému par la panique qui se lisait dans les yeux de sa collègue.

_ Je suis sûr que c'est elle ! dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il voulu lui faire prendre l'Elixir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans une salle déserte ?...

« Et en plus, se rappela-t-il, il s'est accusé volontairement pour que je le punisse ce matin ! Il doit vraiment être atteint, » pensa-t-il avec une petite pointe de jalousie.

_ Mais… Est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas au moins dû prévenir Miss Granger de quel type de potion il s'agissait ?...

Rogue haussa les épaules.

_ Si votre élève est aussi intelligente que vous le prétendez, elle arrivera bien à le découvrir toute seule…

Minerva ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise avec cette idée :

_ Mais…

_ Chut… la coupa Severus, en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer… Et puis, avouez que cette alliance inattendue, Serpentard et Gryffondor, a quelque chose de… séduisant. (1)

Le Professeur de Métamorphoses sentit l'air lui manquer. Cette fanfiction devenait de plus en plus abracadabrante de minute en minute… D'abord Granger et Malefoy… Maintenant, Severus Rogue qui lui faisait de semi-déclarations… [Ben, oui, c'est Rogue en même temps, on peut quand même pas exiger de lui de véritables déclarations !...] Décidément, certaines auteuses feraient mieux de dormir un peu – ou mieux ! de se remettre à leurs recherches universitaires ! Mais quand la bouche de Severus vint s'écraser contre la sienne dans un baiser passionné et désespéré, Minerva cessa de se tourmenter à propos du WWF pour profiter pleinement de l'instant présent.

Quant à l'auteuse, elle préfère jeter un voile pudique sur cette scène, afin de ne pas vous traumatiser définitivement.

_______________________

**Nda** :

(1) Désolée. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de me payer un petit trip Sevy/McGo… Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion idéale. Comment ça, c'est de ma faute si vous faites des cauchemars maintenant ? Mais non !... C'est juste que vous êtes un peu trop impressionnables !...


	6. En endurant froidure Scène érotique II

Ouhlà ! J'ai encore une fois été plus lente à publier que ce qui était prévu… Sorry, j'ai pas d'excuses, ce coup-ci. (Wof, on va dire que ma connexion internet qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et m'empêche de faire ce que je veux me tient lieu d'excuse...) Que ceci ne vous empêche toutefois pas de me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de ce chapitre… ^^

Bonne lecture !

**6. « … En endurant froidure » (Scène érotique, deuxième)**

Dans la pièce attenante, Hermione découvrit un spectacle somme toute assez surprenant. L'Infirmière avait entièrement dévêtu Drago avant de… le plonger dans une baignoire remplie de glace pilée ! Et malgré ça, il semblait avoir chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Hermione se dit que ça ne servait à rien de se perdre en interrogations et en conjectures, et elle se précipita jusqu'à lui. Elle s'agenouilla au bord de la baignoire pour être à sa hauteur. Drago était conscient et semblait avoir retrouvé sa lucidité.

_ Oh ! Drago ! s'écria-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait d'émotion et elle parlait vite.

_ Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolée ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Drago se mordit les lèvres, tandis qu'une onde de bonheur entremêlé de désir le parcourait. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui !

_ Non, Hermione, c'est de ma faute…

Et comme il était toujours sous l'influence du Veritaserum, il lui raconta tout : les idioties de Goyle, le pari, ses plans stupides, l'Elixir d'Aphrodite… Mais aussi et surtout il lui dit combien il l'aimait, et depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne pouvait mentir, et Hermione le savait. Elle en fut bouleversée. Elle ne savait quoi répondre.

_ Oh, Drago… finit-elle par soupirer. Et moi qui croyais, pendant tout ce temps, que tu me détestais !...

Il secoua la tête.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais détestée Hermione. Mais je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir ! Et cet Elixir, j'ai honte d'avoir envisagé te le faire prendre, d'avoir voulu t'utiliser… J'ai vraiment honte, tu sais ! Mais… quand j'ai accepté ce pari, je refusais d'admettre la vérité, je refusais l'idée même que je puisse être amoureux de toi. Et pourtant je l'étais, vraiment fou amoureux, fou de toi. Tout au fond de moi je le savais, mais j'étais bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Et le désir que tu m'inspirais me rendait d'autant plus dingue ! Je suis désolé !... J'étais stupide ! Jamais je n'aurais dû… mais, oh ! je suis bien puni maintenant ! tu connais mon secret, et je te désire plus que jamais !...

Hermione voulut caresser sa joue, pour l'apaiser. Il se récria :

_ Ne me touche pas ! Je brûle tout ce qui m'approche !

Mais elle ne tint pas compte de son avertissement. C'est vrai que sa joue était brûlante, mais Hermione ne ressentit aucune douleur. Quant à Drago, pour lui, ce contact était à la fois comme un baume apaisant tendrement une blessure, et comme une nouvelle torture, plus douce, plus raffinée, mais terriblement cruelle. Il gémit sourdement.

_ Oh !... Hermione !

_ Tu m'as déjà brûlée, répondit-elle.

Et sa voix était chaude, légèrement voilée par son trouble grandissant. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le rebord en émail, une de chaque côté de la baignoire, et se souleva légèrement sur les avant-bras. Lentement, son visage se rapprocha de celui de Drago. Celui-ci crut que cette fois, il allait perdre la raison pour de bon. Il avait peur de la blesser, mais en même temps, il la désirait tellement ! Les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur celles du jeune homme, tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effaroucher. La sensation était démente, pour chacun d'eux. Drago avait l'impression de plonger soudain au plus profond d'un glacier, alors que son cœur était un brasier ardent. Et Hermione, elle, avait l'impression qu'elle était la pluie d'été qui vient éteindre un incendie. Les lèvres de Drago avaient la douceur du miel et le piquant interdit du gingembre. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, ce fut comme si une décharge électrique les avait traversés, tous deux en même temps. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement qui montait du fond de sa gorge. Ce qui eut pour effet que Drago eut soudainement très envie de la serrer contre lui. Il passa son bras derrière sa nuque, et ce contact d'une ardente intensité provoqua de délicieux frissons brûlants (1) sur tout le corps de la jeune fille. Elle se sentit glisser et manqua basculer dans la baignoire emplie de glaçons. Elle dut rompre leur baiser pour éviter d'y tomber toute habillée. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le sentiment de vide, de déchirure, d'absence fut si fort qu'Hermione en ressentit une réelle douleur physique, au creux de l'estomac. Elle se fit violence et se releva, en grimaçant car ce simple mouvement l'éloignait beaucoup trop, à son goût, de Drago. Le jeune homme poussa une plainte assourdie en la voyant s'éloigner de la baignoire.

Cependant, il ne songea plus à se plaindre quand il vit qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller. Elle aurait voulu procéder à un effeuillage très lent, afin de le rendre fou de désir – mais en même temps, ça, c'était déjà fait – et lui montrer qui commandait. Mais elle en était incapable. Une partie du désir liquide et brûlant qui courait dans les veines de Drago semblait lui avoir été transmis par l'intermédiaire de leur baiser. Comme s'il lui avait fait partager cette rage surnaturelle qu'Aphrodite avait faite naître en lui avec son Elixir. Elle aurait voulu défaire un à un les boutons de son chemisier, y passer le plus de temps possible pour l'agacer et mener son excitation à son paroxysme, ne révéler qu'après des taquineries infinies les merveilles de son corps…. Mais ce type de jeu amoureux se révélait dans l'immédiat rigoureusement impossible à accomplir, car Hermione avait l'impression que son corps avait pris feu, et que si elle tardait trop, il allait s'embraser définitivement. Aussi, elle arracha son chemisier plus qu'elle ne le défit, et sa jupe suivit rapidement l'exemple. En sous-vêtements, le souffle court, elle réussit enfin à marquer une pause.

Elle sentait le regard de Drago qui la détaillait avidement, et cela lui donna l'impression qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place. Lui parcourait avec délectation toutes les lignes de son corps, sa gorge délicate, la naissance de ses seins, sa poitrine aux courbes sensuelles, son ventre plat, le renflement de son sexe, ses cuisses fuselées, ses jambes interminables, ses pieds gracieux…

Elle était la perfection même, une étincelle divine née pour éclairer l'obscurité humaine. Drago eut soudain la certitude que tout était déjà écrit dans le grand livre du destin, et qu'il n'avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour qu'en prévision de cet instant précis, que la moindre de ses actions n'avait eu d'autre but que de le conduire là, ici et maintenant, dans cette baignoire de glace pilée ! (2) Un sentiment d'absolu le submergea et fit perler à ses yeux des larmes irisées. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, la terre s'entrouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir en enfer ! Il avait accompli ce pour quoi il était né. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien qu'Hermione et lui, lui et Hermione. Rien d'autre n'existait. Elle était la seule vérité. Elle était toutes les femmes en une seule. L'Amour avec un grand A. Et aussi un grand M, un grand O, un grand U et un grand R. Elle était Tout, elle était son Absolu et sa raison de vivre, elle était sa Vie même.

Elle était Hermione.

Et il l'aimait.

Il commençait seulement à entrevoir à quel point. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, mais il éprouva soudain le besoin de le redire, car il venait tout juste de comprendre la puissance absolue de ce sentiment.

_ Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Pour toujours. Je t'aime !

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle fit un pas supplémentaire en direction de la baignoire. Il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait légèrement. D'excitation ? De désir ? Pas de froid, en tout cas ! Et, tout de même pas, d'angoisse ? Une boule de stress noua soudain l'estomac de Drago. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'_elle_ ressentait pour lui. Et si jamais elle faisait ça par compassion, ou parce qu'elle se sentait coupable ? Sa gorge était soudainement tellement serrée qu'il crut d'abord qu'il n'arriverait jamais à parler.

_ Hermione, murmura-t-il. Tu… tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes forcée…

Elle le regardait toujours, et une certaine incompréhension se peignit sur ses traits. Il poursuivit avec difficulté.

_ Si tu ne voulais pas, je comprendrais, tu sais… Ce ne serait pas grave… Tu as peut-être besoin de prendre ton temps… Tout est allé si vite… de réfléchir un peu…

Hermione sentit un élan de tendresse la traverser. Dans l'état où il était, il se souciait de ne pas la brusquer, et l'incitait presque à tout stopper. Elle sourit avec chaleur et se pencha vers lui, pour murmurer à son oreille :

_ Drago… J'en ai envie ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire presque moqueur, tu ne vas pas rester dans cette baignoire toute ta vie, quand même !

Comme il semblait toujours inquiet, elle déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je t'aime.

Elle se pencha encore davantage, pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il était brûlant, et ses lèvres étaient fraîches. Ou bien c'était l'inverse. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Elle savait juste qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ôta ses sous-vêtements, qui étaient très sobres, une simple culotte de coton noir, et un soutien-gorge assorti. Drago ne trouva rien à répliquer face à la splendeur enfin totalement dévoilée de son corps.

_ Je te désire autant que tu me désires. Tu as déclanché en moi un incendie qui ravage tout mon être, et il te faut maintenant l'éteindre…

_ Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Drago, la voix rendue rauque d'émotion.

Elle hocha la tête, rayonnante. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu de cesse de chercher des vérités illusoires, pour se rassurer, et avait essayé de trouver ses réponses dans les livres. Mais maintenant, elle savait. La seule et l'unique vérité qui comptait pour elle désormais, c'était l'amour de Drago.

_Parce que dans un monde qui tournait rond, Hermione Granger ne pouvait qu'aimer Drago Malefoy, et Drago Malefoy ne pouvait qu'aimer Hermione Granger_. (3)

_ Oui, je suis sûre de moi, Drago. Je suis ton Antidote… Prends-moi comme un remède et prends-moi comme une femme. Je suis ton Antidote…

Drago sentit sa respiration se bloquer avant de repartir à toute allure. C'était la phrase la plus érotique qu'il ait jamais entendu.

_ Viens, Hermione… souffla-t-il. Viens à moi !...

Et sa voix était si saturée de désir latent et d'hormones en ébullitions que si on avait pu l'enregistrer, découper ces ondes sonores en petits morceaux et les enfermer dans de petites capsules, le laboratoire pharmaceutique qui fabriquait le Viagra aurait sûrement fait faillite. (4)

Hermione enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et se retrouva dans la glace pilée jusqu'aux genoux. Le froid la saisit, la surprit, même – elle avait quasiment oublié l'existence de la glace – et lui coupa la respiration. Drago s'en aperçut, et posa ses mains – brûlantes – sur ses hanches, ce qui la réchauffa instantanément.

_ Viens, répéta-t-il. Viens sur moi…

Doucement, elle commença par s'asseoir, puis s'allongea carrément de tout son long sur son corps, véritable brasier vivant. Hermione eut la pensée incongrue que ce mélange étrange de chaud et de froid, c'était somme toute le principe de la douche écossaise. (5)

Ils s'embrassèrent et toute pensée qui n'était pas lui déserta entièrement le cerveau de la jeune femme. Quêtant une approbation dans son regard, il la fit basculer sous lui. Ils dérobèrent encore quelques secondes d'éternité à la marche implacable du temps, se dévorant mutuellement des yeux. Hermione avait à la fois très froid et très chaud, et à la fois ni l'un ni l'autre – si toutefois il est possible de concevoir une telle chose.

Elle était bien, sereine.

Et dans le même temps, elle était complètement consumée de désir, souhaitant avec une ardeur tremblante que Drago vienne enfin combler ce vide béant en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il l'embrassa très doucement, une caresse à peine soupçonnable, au coin de ses lèvres.

Et soudain, il fut en elle. Et le Monde eut enfin un sens. Car il n'existait que pour cela :

Lui. Elle. Elle et lui. Lui en elle et elle autour de lui.

Elle n'eut pas mal.

Elle ne pensa même pas à avoir mal.

Ressentir de la douleur en un tel moment aurait été terriblement incongru. Elle commençait à peine à comprendre ce que le mot félicité devait pouvoir signifier.

Infiniment lentement, il commença à se mouvoir en elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres et compta les étoiles dans le ciel qui explosaient silencieusement en myriades multicolores, tout autour d'elle, et en elle.

Bien des éternités plus tard, quand il la conduisit enfin au stade ultime de la jouissance, totale et infinie, elle hurla, sans même s'en rendre compte, un vers de Louise Labé :

— **J'ai chaud extrEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEme, en endurant froidUUUUUUUUUUUREEUUUUHHHH ! **

o§§O§§o

Si, dans la pièce attenante, Severus et Minerva n'avaient pas été si occupés, ils se seraient sûrement posés quelques questions…

Quoique…

Mais je ne vais pas décrire à quoi ils étaient occupés, j'aurais trop peur de choquer les âmes sensibles…

____________________________

**Nda :**

(1) Ben oui, je sais, d'habitude, un frisson c'est la sensation du froid. Mais en la circonstance, ce sont des frissons chauds, parce que toucher Drago dans cet état là donne très très chaud !...

(2) Oui, je sais le « ici et maintenant,… dans cette baignoire de glace pilée », fait un peu ridicule. Mais je n'ai pu résister à la tentation de casser cette belle envolée lyrique. Pour la faire repartir juste après, vous l'aurez remarqué…

(3) Il est minuit et 4 minutes, nous sommes le jeudi 19 Juillet 2007, ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste tout juste deux jours pour pouvoir affirmer une telle chose sans me heurter de front à la douloureuse réalité du T7.

Donc si ce chapitre ressemble à de la guimauve caramélisée, passée au four, arrosée de sirop d'érable et nappée de sucre glace, le tout servi avec du miel et un coulis de fruits rouges, et ben j'ASSUME complètement. Drago aime Hermione, Hermione aime Drago, c'est comme ça, et pas autrement !!!

Nan, mais sérieux, dites-moi qu'elle peut pas finir avec Ron, dites-moi qu'elle va épouser Drago et faire pleins de petits blondinets avec lui !...

Oui, je sais c'est terrible, à force de lire des fics, j'ai fini par vraiment croire que ça pouvait VRAIMENT se passer comme ça dans le T7… Je vais au devant d'une terrible désillusion… *lucide* Dites, vous croyez que c'est trop tard pour lancer une pétition pour que JKR les fasse finir ensemble, notre blondinet chéri et notre lionne intrépide ? Ah, vous pensez que c'est un peu tard, en effet… Comment ? Les bouquins sont déjà imprimés ? Effectivement, c'est un problème… Cela dit, il me reste 48h pour profiter de Drago et Hermione ENSEMBLE, et je compte bien en profiter !... Et si en fait, je le lisais pas, le T7 ? Hein, hein ? Oui, je sais comment ça s'appelle ça : déni total de la réalité et repli sur soi… Mais je m'en fiche TOTALEMENT.

Allez, haut les cœurs, Drago et Mione vont finir ensemble, parce que Hermione ne peut pas épouser Ron, que celui-ci ira très bien avec Luna, et qu'il faut bien trouver une solution pour effectuer la rédemption de notre quasi Mangemort mais terriblement mignon Dragounnet… Quoi ? Je deviens gâteuse ? Mais non… C'est juste que ça me rend folle, mais sinon, ça va… De toute façon, le temps que je trouve une connexion Internet et que je publie ce chapitre, j'imagine que j'aurais lu ce maudit bouquin depuis lurette… Enfin ! L'espoir fait vivre ! Non ?

[Bon allez, je me tais, pask sinon, cette petite note va finir par être plus longue que le chapitre en lui-même… ^^]

(4) Sorry. Je sais que je casse un peu l'ambiance avec mes métaphores débiles, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de sortir des conneries de temps en temps.

(5) Re-Sorry, mais ce coup-ci, c'est pas moi : c'est Hermione ! comment ça, c'est la même chose ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Bon d'accord, en temps normal, je m'identifie peut-être un peu à elle, mais là, non. En fait, ce coup-ci, je me projette plutôt en Nott, qui, comme l'auteur, tire les ficelles de la narration dans l'ombre… Houlà ! Je crois que la partie de mon (futur) mémoire consacré à « Merlin/Blaise : figures de l'auteur/narrateur », est légèrement en train de faire surchauffer mon petit cerveau. – Quand je vous le dis, que j'ai besoin d'écrire des fics pour décompresser. Et pour en revenir à nos moutons, oui, là, c'est la faute d'Hermy, pas la mienne ! J'vous ai déjà pourtant expliqué que mes persos n'en font qu'à leur tête, et que moi, j'suis pas responsable de tout ça !…

Et pis bon, faut bien que je justifie le titre de la fic', aussi, non ? Donc, maintenant, vous avez compris pourquoi « pari stupide et douche écossaise »…


	7. Tout est bien qui finit

**7. Tout est bien qui finit, heu… en queue de poisson ! (Épilogue)**

Lorsque Drago émergea des limbes de l'inconscience où l'avait projeté le plaisir, ce fut pour constater que toute la glace avait fondu, et que son corps avait retrouvé une température normale.

Et que Hermione était tendrement blottie contre lui.

Il sentit la joie le submerger littéralement. Désormais, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Mais les difficultés, ils les affronteraient ensemble. Et les bonheurs, ils les partageraient. Et ils en seraient deux fois plus forts.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait, il l'aimait ! Mon dieu, comme il l'aimait ! Il éprouva le besoin de le dire, encore, et encore :

_ Je t'aime, Hermione, je t'aime… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Il avait murmuré, mais cela suffit à la tirer du léger sommeil dans lequel elle avait basculé. Elle sourit, l'embrassa, et à son tour répéta ces mots magiques :

_ Je t'aime aussi, Drago. Pour aujourd'hui, pour demain, et pour après-demain, et après après-demain, et tous les lendemains de ces lendemains, pour la vie entière et pour après s'il y a un après. Je t'aime, pour toujours.

Entièrement nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur désir ne tarda pas à renaître. C'était au tour d'Hermione d'être d'humeur poétique. Des vers lus elle ne savait où, elle ne savait quand, refirent surface dans son esprit :

_ **Baise m'encor, rebaise-moi et baise ;**

**Donne m'en un de tes plus savoureux,**

**Donne m'en un de tes plus amoureux :**

**Je t'en rendrai quatre plus chauds que braise**.

Et Drago répondit de même façon :

_ **Las ! te plains-tu ? Ça que ce mal j'apaise,**

**En t'en donnant dix autres doucereux.**

**Ainsi, mêlant nos baisers tant heureux,**

**Jouissons-nous l'un de l'autre à notre aise. **(1)

Ils refirent l'amour, désormais libérés de l'Elixir d'Aphrodite. Sans la glace et le feu suscité par la magie, leur étreinte retrouva des proportions plus humaines, mais fut tout aussi satisfaisante. Car le feu et la glace existaient toujours, profondément enfouis dans leurs cœurs, ne demandant qu'à renaître sous l'influence conjuguée de la passion et de la tendresse. Ensemble, ils explorèrent avec une joie sans cesse renouvelée les contrées insoupçonnées du plaisir. Ils prirent leur temps pour se découvrir, savourant avec délice chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. (2)

o§§O§§o

Dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, cinq garçons aux mines de conspirateurs étaient réunis autour d'une cheminée. Cela faisait une semaine, jour pour jour, que trois d'entre eux avaient lancé un pari, quelque peu stupide, il fallait bien l'avouer. L'un deux, un grand noir avec un très beau visage, mais dont les traits étaient quelque peu gâchés par un continuel air de mépris, parla le premier :

_ Alors ? Résultats ?

La formule était laconique, mais après tout, c'était ce qu'ils attendaient tous. En face de lui, un blond aux magnifiques yeux gris lui adressa un grand sourire. Il espérait secrètement que sa mine arrogante était convaincante. Mais après tout, ces choses-là, c'était comme le vélo : ça ne s'oubliait pas. Il haussa un sourcil triomphant :

_ Et bien ! Je me la suis faite ! Honnêtement, vous en doutiez ? Vous pensiez sincèrement que Granger serait capable une seule seconde de me résister ?...

Il se haïssait de parler en ces termes de l'Amour de sa vie, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils en avaient discuté, tous les deux, et ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux cacher au reste du monde ce qu'ils étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre… Les deux types au physique d'armoire à glace, assis de chaque côté de Malefoy, poussèrent un soupir admiratif. La pensée qu'ils pourraient être jaloux ne les effleura même pas. C'était tout simplement impossible – surtout pour eux ! – de rivaliser avec Drago… Ce n'était pas pour rien que dans le WWF il était unanimement connu comme le « Prince des Serpentards » !...

Zabini, lui, ne dit rien, mais sa mâchoire se crispa en un rictus mauvais. Mais à ce moment-là, une voix froide, où perçait une note d'amusement, se fit entendre :

_ Une seconde, Malefoy. Tu peux nous rappeler les termes exacts de ce pari ?

Drago coula un regard sur le côté en direction de Nott. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Il ne répondit rien, et ce fut Nott qui s'en chargea :

_ Tu avais une semaine – bon, ce point a été respecté – pour mettre Granger _dans ton lit_… Est-ce que c'est _dans ton lit_ que ça s'est passé ?

Drago serra les dents. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas quelles étaient les motivations de Nott, mais à coup sûr, celui-ci prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le mettre en difficulté.

_ Heu non, admit Drago. Mais franchement, _Théo,_ tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça ait la moindre importance !...

Drago essayait d'avoir l'air beaucoup plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Nott, sans relever l'insulte volontaire que constituait le fait d'avoir été appelé par son diminutif, hocha la tête avec un sourire sarcastique.

_ En fait… Si ! Parce que entre la version où tu es un séducteur si _irrésistible_que tu fais tomber Granger entre tes draps d'un seul claquement de doigts… et celle où elle te rejoint, _par pure charité_, dans une baignoire remplie de glace pilée, parce que tu n'es même pas capable d'utiliser correctement une Potion de Désir… il y a une petite différence, quand même, tu ne crois pas, _Drago_ ?

La bouche du beau blond s'ouvrit toute grande de stupéfaction. Comment diable pouvait-il être au courant de tels détails ?!? Un sourire particulièrement déplaisant étira les lèvres de Zabini.

_ Ah, tiens, ça m'a l'air fort intéressant tout ça… Si tu nous racontais, Malefoy ?...

La colère et l'embarras lui firent monter le rouge aux joues.

_ Je ne vous raconterai rien du tout ! C'est personnel !

Nott le fixait, avec un calme horripilant.

_ Bien. Mais alors… admets que tu as perdu !

Drago haussa les épaules et bondit de son fauteuil, rageur.

_ Si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose !... C'est pas pour dix Gallions !...

Et il lança les pièces sur la table dans un geste méprisant. Il leur tourna le dos ostensiblement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il perdait son temps avec des types pareils ! Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, la voix narquoise de Nott l'interrompit :

_ Parfait. Mais n'oublie pas ton gage !…

Drago fit volte-face et considéra Théodore avec une certaine hargne. Celui-ci prit plaisir à lui rappeler, en articulant lentement :

_ Tu sais bien… ton gage... Tu dois lui faire une déclaration d'amour à ta Granger, devant tout le monde, dans la Grande Salle.

Drago revint sur ses pas et se plaça face à Nott :

_ Formidable ! Je vais te dire une chose que ton petit cerveau étriqué va avoir du mal à assimiler ! Ton gage, il m'arrange ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Hermione, je l'aime ! Pour de vrai ! Et elle m'aime aussi ! Et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le crier à la face du monde. Et demain, c'est ce que je ferai ! Grâce à toi, Théodore !...

Drago aurait eu envie de rajouter quelque chose comme « Aha ! ça t'en bouche un coin, ça, hein », tel un gamin capricieux. Mais la façon dont Nott le regardait l'en dissuada. Quelque chose lui disait qu'en fait, il ne lui avait rien appris du tout.

_ Oui, grâce à moi… répéta celui-ci.

Difficile de dire s'il était amusé, satisfait ou cynique. Peut-être un peu des trois, tout compte fait.

_ Allez, va donc la retrouver !... ajouta-t-il sur un ton presque… paternel.

Drago pesta d'être ainsi congédié, mais il avait effectivement rendez-vous avec Hermione, et pas la moindre envie de s'attarder. Aussi il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini échangèrent un regard interloqué. Quand à Nott, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un sourire indéfinissable.

Oui, il savait depuis longtemps que Drago aimait Hermione. En fait, il s'en était même rendu compte avant les principaux intéressés. Et comme ça l'arrangeait bien que ces deux-là finissent ensemble, il avait manigancé tout ceci.

Il connaissait suffisamment Drago pour savoir que s'il lui avait gentiment proposé son aide, l'autre l'aurait monumentalement envoyé promené. D'ailleurs, à moins de parvenir à le pousser réellement à bout, comme Nott venait de le faire, jamais il n'aurait admis être amoureux de Granger. Et de toute façon, avant d'avoir passé une nuit avec elle, Drago refusait de s'avouer à lui-même ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille. Donc Nott s'était débrouillé pour savamment aiguillonner son ego surdimensionné, de façon à ce que Drago se sente obligé de la conquérir afin de prouver à tous ses capacités de séducteur. Et comme il n'y serait jamais arrivé tout seul, Nott avait fait en sorte d'aplanir toutes les difficultés. Finalement, tout ne s'était pas exactement déroulé comme il l'avait prévu, mais le résultat était le même : ils étaient ensemble, même si ça s'était passé dans une baignoire de glace pilée ! Nott eut un rictus sardonique. Sacré Malefoy ! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas !

Mais pourquoi donc avoir monté cette machination d'un machiavélisme tout Serpentardien ?

Et bien parce que Théodore Nott avait un secret.

Lui aussi était amoureux. Mais lui, primo, ça ne le rendait pas complètement con ; secundo, ce n'était pas d'une Gryffondor ; et tertio, ce n'était pas d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle était à peu près aussi inaccessible que Granger… Parce que cette gourde était amoureuse de Malefoy ! Mais ça allait changer ! Avec la déclaration d'amour publique que lui, le génial Nott, avait imposé à ce crétin de Malefoy, pour parachever son histoire avec Granger, et bien Pansy allait se rendre compte, justement, que Malefoy était un crétin, un bellâtre aux cheveux jaunes, et comprendre que l'homme qu'il lui fallait c'était lui, Théodore, le génial, sublime et machiavélique Théodore !

Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Pansy venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Il soupira de contentement. Le simple fait de pouvoir poser les yeux sur elle le transportait de bonheur. Néanmoins, quand la dénommée Pansy Parkinson s'assit, tout naturellement, sur les genoux de Crabbe pour lui rouler un énorme patin, qui avait l'air, somme toute, plutôt gluant et assez peu ragoûtant, la petite marche triomphale qui résonnait dans la tête de Théodore s'interrompit brusquement. Blaise Zabini, qui ne cherchait absolument pas à dissimuler sa mine dégoûtée exprima l'avis général :

_ Beuârkh !

Comme si ça avait été une question, Pansy répondit avec entrain :

_ Oui, je sais, mais vous inquiétez pas, hein ! je suis toujours amoureuse de Drago ! Seulement j'ai su qu'il sortait avec Granger ! Je suis pas dupe, hein, je l'ai percé à jour, le petit coquin !...

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement suraigu.

_ Je sais bien qu'il fait ça juste pour me rendre jalouse ! pouffa-t-elle. Alors, j'ai décidé de répondre de même façon… Et comme Vincent n'aurait jamais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui veuille bien de lui, et ben, ça l'arrange !

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel, atterré. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne ! Il l'aimait, hein, il l'aimait d'amour, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne ! L'espace d'un court instant, il se dit que Malefoy était peut-être mieux tombé que lui, en fin de compte… D'accord, Granger, c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe et une Gryffondor, mais elle était belle et intelligente ! Alors que Pansy, elle était peut-être une Serpentard de Sang Pur, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne ! Et en plus, physiquement, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était pas terrible. Cela dit, ça ne changeait rien au problème : il avait beau être lucide, il l'aimait quand même. Et il souffrait.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et décida qu'il en avait vraiment sa claque du WWF ! Vivement le Tome 7 ! Qu'il puisse enfin redevenir lui-même, et pas cet abruti d'amoureux transi qui soupirait après Pansy ! En attendant, il était plus que temps de rendre son tablier, ainsi que son cœur brisé – non mais attendez une seconde ! « Nott » et « cœur brisé », ça n'allait définitivement pas dans la même phrase ! Y avait franchement une erreur de casting, là ! – de rendre son tablier, donc, à l'auteuse sadique dont il était victime, et qui jubilait franchement de le voir souffrir… Il eut un sourire mauvais… Vengeance !

Vërowyn recula vivement, et se mit hors de portée de son écran d'ordinateur, pour échapper aux sorts rageurs que lui lançait son personnage furieux… (3) Comme elle aimait bien, malgré tout, garder un minimum de contrôle sur ce qu'elle écrivait – bien que là, ça ne se voit pas vraiment, en fait – elle décida d'éteindre son ordinateur, et raya un jour de plus sur son calendrier : J-1.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour pour délirer en toute innocence, car le lendemain, 21 Juillet, la docte JKR délivrerait au monde entier la vérité ultime…

Et c'en serait fini des Drago-Hermione savamment capillo-tractés, et autres fics à l'eau de rose !...

_¤ The End ¤_

__________________________________

Nda :

(1) Louise Labé, Sonnet XVIII. Je tiens à préciser que dans ce langage, le verbe « baiser » signifie « embrasser » !... Enfin, logiquement. Après, on peut pas jurer que cette coquine de Louise n'ait pas entretenu un double sens exprès…

(2) Si vous voulez, vous avez le droit de jouer un petit air de violon, sur fond de soleil couchant…

(3) Et là, si vous voulez soutenir Nott, vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates pourries – virtuelles. Sinon, dans le cas où cette histoire vous aurez fait :

- monumentalement chier

- bien marrer

- pleurer d'émotion

- passer un moment divertissant

- autres

Vous pouvez me le dire grâce à la case review – regardez, c'est juste en-dessous… Ecrivez, cliquez, postez ! (les frais de port sont gratuits)

Merci !...


End file.
